Cinq sentiments qui forment l'amour
by Naura
Summary: Cinq moments d'une vie. Séquelle de "Cinq", préquelle de "I Hate This Part". Encore une fois, rien de bien dérangeant.


Titre : Cinq sentiments qui forment l'amour (titre des plus nunuches je le sais, mais j'avais aucune autre idée XP)  
Auteur : Naura  
Raiting : PG-13  
Pairing : Die/Kyo/Kaoru/Toshiya/Shinya (encore je sais)  
Disclamer : Non les Dirus ne sont pas à moi, c'est triste mais au bout d'un certains nombres d'années on commence à s'y faire XD  
Résumé : Cinq moments d'une vie. Séquelle de "Cinq", préquelle de "I Hate This Part".

Cinq sentiments qui forment l'amour

Joie

-Aller Kyo! Faut se lever!  
Seul un grognement répondit au guitariste qui ne fut pas découragé pour autant.  
-T'as pas faim?  
Un son qui pouvait vaguement s'apparenter à un "non" se fit entendre.  
-C'est vrai! T'as jamais faim le matin... T'as pas le goût d'un bon café alors? De toute manière que tu le veuilles ou non, il faut que tu te lèves!  
Mais malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait lui dire, Kyo restait enfoncé sous les couvertures, bien décidé à ne pas se lever sous aucun prétexte.  
Die poussa un léger soupir, mais on pouvait voir qu'il n'était pas vraiment exaspéré au sourire qui était sur ses lèvres. Il se saisit des couvertures et les tira, mais Kyo ne fit que se retourner sur le ventre, bien peu concerné par les couvertures disparues.  
Le roux secoua la tête en riant légèrement et décida de changer de méthode.  
Il se réétendit sur le lit, tourna légèrement la tête de Kyo vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un doux baiser. Bientôt sa langue vient quémander le passage entre les lèvres du plus jeune, passage qui lui fit vite accorder. Le baiser se fit un peu plus passionné, Kyo se retourna complètement vers lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou.  
Die continua un moment encore à embrasser le chanteur, avant de s'éloigné.  
-Aller debout... Et me fais pas croire que t'es pas réveillé là.  
Il sortit du lit, puis de la chambre, rigolant au "Je te hais" que lui lança le chanteur.  
Il faillit foncer dans Kaoru qui sortait de la salle de bain et évita de tomber seulement grâce aux réflexes de l'autre guitariste qui le saisit par la taille.  
-Désolé Die.  
-C'est rien!  
Il déposa un petit baiser sur la joue du plus vieux pour le remercier de l'avoir rattrapé.  
-Si Kyo s'est recouché, tu peux ouvrir les rideaux?  
-Comme d'habitude quoi.  
Seul un rire répondit au commentaire de Kaoru, le roux se dirigeant déjà vers la cuisine.  
Shinya sursauta lorsqu'il sentit deux bras lui entouré la taille et des lèvres se posé dans son cou.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais?  
-Des crêpes.  
-Miam! Mais t'es meilleur.  
Et les lèvres se déplacèrent sur son épaule jusqu'à ce que Toshiya les interrompre.  
-Die, laisse Shinya finir le déjeuner, il y en a ici qui ont faim.  
-Rabat-joie!  
-J'ai juste parlé de laisser Shinya tranquille, j'ai pas parlé de moi!  
Le bassiste fit un clin d'œil aguicheur au plus vieux, qui secoua la tête en riant. Il alla tout de même faire un câlin à Toshiya avant de le laisser pour verser le café dans les tasses, en donnant une à Kyo lorsque celui-ci entra. Le blond lui fit un léger sourire reconnaissant bien malgré lui. Et dire qu'il avait décidé à faire la tête au roux toute la journée, il n'était pas bien partit.  
-Kao! C'est prêt et si t'arrives pas bientôt, Toshiya aura tout mangé!  
Le bassiste fit une grimace au plus jeune avant de s'emparer d'une petite pile de crêpes qu'il recouvra de sirop. Shinya soupira avant de lui donner une taloche derrière la tête arrachant encore un rire à Die.  
-Et bien, on peut dire que t'es heureux ce matin Die. T'arrête pas de rire. Il s'est passé quelque chose en particulier?  
Kaoru venait d'entrer, comme toujours le premier à être prêt pour la journée.  
-Nah... Juste être avec vous!  
-'Spèce de fille.  
-Je t'aime aussi Kyo!

***

Colère

Kaoru ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à quoique se soit lorsqu'il était revenu à l'appartement, mais une chose était sûre, il ne pensait pas qu'il reviendrait pour attendre les autres se disputer. Ou plutôt, Shinya crier sur les trois autres.  
Toshiya et Die avaient la bonne grâce d'avoir l'air coupable, mais Kyo se contentait de regarder le plus jeune comme si de rien n'était appuyé contre un mur.  
-J'en ai plus que marre! Sérieusement est-ce que ça vous tuerait de vous ramassez au fur et à mesure!?  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?  
-C'est l'explosion Shinya.  
-Kyo, c'est peut-être pas le moment.  
-Toi Kaoru! Ne prend pas ton ton moralisateur! Ce n'est pas comme si t'étais mieux!  
-Quoi? Mais je sais même pas de quoi tu parles, je viens d'arriver.  
-De quoi je parle? De quoi je _parle_!? Du fait que dans cet apparte c'est moi qui fait tout! Voilà de quoi je parle! Je suis celui qui fait à manger, je suis celui qui ramasse tout, je suis celui qui remplit le frigo, je suis celui qui nettoie tout!  
-On va acheter de la nourriture des fois et...  
Un regard noir fit taire Toshiya bien vite.  
-Parce que je vous le demande, sinon vous ne bougeriez pas le petit doigt!  
-Je crois que t'exagère un peu Shinya.  
-Tu crois? C'est quand la dernière fois que quelqu'un d'autre a préparé un souper? C'est quand la dernière fois où vous avez fait un semblant de ménage? Hein? Si je ne faisais rien, vous mourriez de faim et vous habiteriez dans une véritable porcherie!  
Kaoru réfléchie un instant et c'est avec une certaine honte qu'il réalisa que le plus jeune n'avait pas réellement tort.  
-Je crois que tu devrais commencer par te calmer et après...  
-Fuck you Kao!  
Shinya poussa le guitariste hors de son chemin et sortit en claquant la porte derrière lui.  
Ils se regardèrent tous un petit moment, ne sachant trop comment réagir. Puis Kaoru se décida à suivre le drummer à l'extérieur, mais Kyo le retient par le bras.  
-Je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée.  
-Quoi, mais...  
-Crois-moi Kao. Laisse-le se calmer. Et si quelqu'un doit aller le chercher c'est moi.  
-T'as conscience que t'es le pire d'entre nous?  
-Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire. Mais je suis aussi celui qui le connait le plus. Maintenant réfléchissez à ce qu'il vous a dit pendant que je vais le retrouver.  
Sur ce, Kyo sortit les laissant tous les trois sans trop savoir ce qu'ils devaient faire.

Kyo marcha pendant près d'une heure pour laisser à Shinya le temps de se calmer avant de se diriger vers le parc le plus près de l'appartement. Cela ne lui prit pas longtemps avant de retrouver Shinya assis sur un banc le regard perdu dans le vide. Il s'assit à ses côtés, ne faisant rien pour briser le silence.  
Le plus jeune fini par pousser un soupir et il lui lança un regard noir bien peu convainquant.  
-Je t'en veux autant que les autres tu sais.  
-Tu n'en veux déjà plus aux autres, je te connais. T'as un trop grand cœur et je ne parle pas du fait que tu aimes quatre personnes. Ce que je me demande vraiment, c'est qu'est-ce qui t'as pris...  
-Il m'a prit que je fais tout dans ce putain d'appartement et...  
-... autant de temps avant d'exploser.  
-... tu devrais... Hein, quoi?  
-Shinya, lorsqu'on était que tous les deux, il ne se passait pas une journée où tu ne me criais pas dessus pour une chose ou une autre. Ça va bientôt faire deux mois qu'on a tous aménagés ensemble et tu n'exploses que maintenant? Et puis ce n'était même pas très phénoménal comme explosion, je n'avais pas l'impression que t'étais au meilleur de ta forme. Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
Les yeux de Shinya se reperdirent dans le vague et Kyo poussa un soupir.  
-Shinya, aller, parles-moi, je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne dis rien.  
-C'est juste que... Je ne sais pas... Au début je ne trouvais pas ça si pire que ça et les autres faisaient un peu d'effort! Mais maintenant j'ai l'impression d'être devenue votre mère! Et, et, et... et c'est ça...  
Le plus jeune se tue de nouveau et Kyo médita un instant sur ses paroles.  
-Écoute-moi sans m'interrompre, tu veux bien Shin-san?  
-J'vois pas ce que je pourrais y perdre.  
-Tu me connais. Tu sais que si j'habiterais seul je vivrais certainement dans une véritable soue à cochon et je me nourrirais de mets livrés. Toshiya et Die seraient certainement moins pires que moi, mais si je me fis au temps où Toshiya vivait encore seul, leur ménage serait plutôt mensuel et niveau nourriture, ils auraient seulement l'essentiel dans le frigo. Kaoru... Et bien si Kaoru vivrait seul, il serait certainement un maniaque de la propreté pire que toi et aurait un frigo mieux fournit que le nôtre.  
-Je ne vois pas vraiment où tu veux en venir.  
-C'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé de m'écouter. Mais tu vois, pour Kaoru, c'est lui qui est responsable de nous professionnellement. Et c'est une bonne chose quand on y pense, mais personnellement, Kaoru, il ne vaut rien. Et donc, que tu arrives et que tu sembles te charger de tout, c'est comme un cadeau du ciel pour lui. Il a beau être un maniaque du contrôle, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'aime pas avoir un moment de paix. Au niveau professionnel, Kao c'est notre ciment, et toi tu es notre ciment au niveau personnel. Ce n'est pas parce que tu nous fais prendre conscience que l'on doit faire quelque chose pour entretenir l'appartement qu'on va moins t'aimer. Mais comme tu nous disais rien, on y a pas pensé. Pas que je ferais plus que d'habitude, mais ça tu le savais déjà. Crois-moi, on ne te garde pas parce que tu nous fais penser à nos mères... T'as certains attributs qu'elles ne possédaient pas.  
-T'es désespérant quand tu veux.  
-C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.  
-Pour ça? Non.  
-Je suis blessé.  
-Pauvre de toi.  
Le silence reprit ses droits entre les deux hommes et ils restèrent un long moment côte à côté à écouter le bruissement des feuilles dans les arbres.  
-C'est normal qu'on ait des hauts et des bas, c'est comme dans chaque relation... D'accord notre relation n'est pas orthodoxe, mais je ne pense pas qu'aucun de nous ne l'échangerait pour tout l'or du monde. Mais tu vois, les bas, c'est le moyen que nous avons pour mieux nous connaître et apprendre comment agir pour éviter qu'ils se répètent.  
-Tu te sens philosophe aujourd'hui Kyo. Je ne savais pas que tu avais ça en toi.  
-J't'emmerdes. Aller viens, on rentre à la maison.  
Le blond se leva le premier et tendit la main au plus jeune pour l'aider à se relever.  
-Et puis, dis-toi que les réconciliations en valent toujours la peine.  
-Kyo!

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'appartement, Shinya eut l'agréable surprise de voir que tout avait été ranger et qu'une douce odeur de nourriture flottait dans l'air.  
Kaoru, Die et Toshiya étaient blottis les uns contre les autres sur l'horreur grise, s'étant vraisemblablement endormis en voulant les attendre. Un doux sourire vient éclairer le visage du drummer devant ce tableau.  
-Tu vois, ça en valait la peine.

***

Désir

Toshiya avait toujours aimé le sentiment que lui procuraient les concerts.  
Se dire qu'une foule, aussi petite soit-elle, se soit déplacer pour venir le voir jouer avait quelque chose de d'euphorique.  
Et c'était encore mieux depuis qu'il faisait parti de Dir en grey.  
Avant, il avait l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'une compétition, savoir qui d'entre les membres du groupe serait le préféré pour la soirée. Mais maintenant avec Dir en grey, l'adrénaline faisait un tour dans ses veines que les regards soient tourné vers lui ou vers l'un des autres.  
Ils étaient un véritable groupe, ce n'était plus une rivalité, c'était... une unité.  
De plus, voir les autres autant dans leur élément avait quelque chose d'excitant. Parfois il se demandait comment il faisait pour ne pas leur sauter dessus et donner un tout autre fanservice aux fans que ce qu'ils étaient habitués de voir.  
Surtout lorsque Kaoru échangeait un regard intense avec lui.  
Surtout lorsque Die venait jouer dos à dos avec lui.  
Surtout lorsqu'il voyait Kyo se mettre à bouger son corps au rythme de leur musique.  
Surtout lorsqu'il voyait Shinya aussi concentré sur ce qu'il faisait.  
Et s'il avait cru que rien ne pouvait être plus excitant, maintenant qu'ils habitaient tous ensemble, qu'il savait intimement tout d'eux...  
Il commençait franchement à se demander si Kaoru lui en voudrait tant que ça s'il lui sautait dessus durant un concert.

Toshiya remercia le ciel qu'il n'y ait personne dans la loge pour le moment et, en moins de temps qu'il ne le fallait pour le dire, il plaqua Kaoru contre le mur, ses lèvres s'emparant de celles de l'autre guitariste avec une passion comme il en avait rarement ressentit auparavant.  
Kaoru eut un léger son de surprise étouffé par le baiser, mais il se laissa bien vite aller à l'étreinte, retournant le baiser avec la même passion.  
Ils finirent par se séparés à bout de souffle, Toshiya appuyant son front contre celui du plus vieux.  
-Ce n'est pas qu'on apprécie pas le spectacle, mais si vous vous dépêchiez, vous pourriez continuer dans un endroit un peu plus privé.  
-Die, tu serais plus convainquant si tu n'étais pas en train de déshabiller Shinya.  
-Je le déshabille pas, je l'aide simplement à se changer plus vite! Il n'y aucun mal à ça... Mais si t'es jaloux Kyo je peux venir t'aider.  
-Je peux très bien me changer seul, merci bien. Baiser en public n'a jamais été un de mes fantasmes.  
-Oh mon Dieu! Je ne croyais pas qu'il existait quelque chose qui ne fasse pas partie de tes fantasmes!  
-Si tu continues Kao, tu n'en feras plus parti non plus.

***

Tristesse

L'une des premières choses qu'ils avaient apprise, c'était quand il fallait laisser de l'espace à l'un, lui donner un peu de solitude. Car malgré tout ce qu'ils partageaient, parfois ils avaient besoin de se retrouver seul avec eux-mêmes.  
Donc lorsque Shinya partait en furie en claquant la porte, les autres le laissaient faire et chacun prenait son tour à aller le retrouver dans le parc quelques heures plus tard.  
Lorsque Kaoru s'enfermait dans le bureau pour se pencher sur ses partitions, personne n'avait l'audace de vouloir lui parler si la porte était barrée.  
Quand Die s'assoyait sur le bord d'une fenêtre et que son regard se perdait dans le vide, ils se faisaient tous le plus silencieux possible et évitait la pièce où se trouvait le guitariste.  
Si Toshiya mettait ses écouteurs et qu'ils pouvaient entendre la musique, aucun ne lui demandait de baisser le son, se contentant de changer de pièce s'ils ne pouvaient vraiment pas le supporter.  
Et quand Kyo se callait bien au fond du sofa petit cahier noir et crayon à la main, les autres n'allaient surtout pas s'asseoir à ses côtés, peu importe l'expression que pouvait avoir le chanteur.

Cela faisait longtemps que Kyo n'avait pas pleuré. Et quand il parlait de pleurer, il ne pensait pas aux larmes qui pouvaient envahir ses yeux lors de certains concerts.  
Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pleuré parce qu'il avait de la peine, qu'il ne pensait pas se souvenir comment il était supposé le faire.  
D'habitude dans ce genre de situation, il allait s'installer sur l'horreur grise pour y écrire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Ça donnait souvent naissance à de très bonnes paroles pour les chansons.  
Mais là, son crayon était resté au même point sur la page blanche qu'il était plusieurs minutes plus tôt. Pourtant avec les émotions qui tournoyaient en lui, l'inspiration aurait du jaillir. Mais il n'avait qu'une envie et c'était de pleurer. Et son problème était là, il ne se savait plus comment cela se faisait.  
Il aurait bien demandé aux autres, cependant ceux-ci respectait son désir silencieux d'être seul et l'ignorait. Die assis à la fenêtre, lui-même perdu dans ses pensées, Toshiya et Shinya à la cuisine et Kaoru qui lisait dans l'un des fauteuils.  
Étrange comment il pouvait se sentir si seul alors qu'il était parmi les quatre autres. Il aurait voulut leur parler, mais il ne savait que dire, il avait l'impression d'être complètement coupé d'eux, alors que sa seul envie était que l'un d'entre eux le prenne dans ses bras et lui murmure que tout irait bien, que ce n'était pas la fin du monde, que...  
Deux bras passèrent autour de sa taille et il fut attirer contre un corps chaud.  
-Pourquoi tu pleures?  
Il se demanda de quoi Kaoru parlait jusqu'à ce que celui-ci passe ses pouces sur ses joues et qu'il doive se rendre à l'évidence.  
Il pleurait.  
Il en aurait rit de soulagement s'il ne s'était pas senti aussi chamboulé, comme si le monde était à l'envers.  
Die s'assit de l'autre côté, sa tête appuyé sur son épaule.  
-Tu as reçu une mauvaise nouvelle au téléphone ce matin, c'est ça?  
Il aurait voulu répondre, mais maintenant qu'il pleurait, il avait l'impression qu'il était incapable de faire quoique se soit d'autre. Il était quand même surpris qu'ils aient sut que quelque chose n'allait pas bien.  
-Comment... comment...?  
C'est Toshiya qui répondit alors qu'il s'agenouillait devant eux avec Shinya qui lui tendit une tasse de thé.  
-On t'aurait parlé avant, mais comme tu semblais vouloir rester seul...  
Il accepta la tasse que lui tendait Shinya et c'est avec soulagement qu'il sentit le thé presque brulant descendre dans sa gorge, lui donnant autre chose sur quoi se concentrer que les larmes qui continuaient de rouler le long de ses joues.  
-Tu veux en parler?  
Il secoua la tête.  
Il n'était pas encore prêt pour ça.  
Ce qu'il voulait, c'était rester ainsi, les quatre autres l'entourant, le laissant pleurer autant qu'il le pourrait.

***

Amitié

-Levez-vous, habillez-vous et mettez vos manteaux, on sort dehors!  
Quelques grognements lui répondirent, mais sinon aucun des quatre autres ne bougèrent le moins du monde.  
Il arrache les couvertures sous les cris de protestation.  
-Kao! Il est 3 heures du matin! Laisse-nous dormir!  
-Non.  
Un soupir collectif se fit entendre, mais il pouvait les voir commencé à se redresser dans la noirceur.  
-Je vous attends au salon.  
-Tu crois qu'il devient fou?  
-Il ne peut pas le devenir s'il l'est déjà...  
-Die, Toshiya... Attendez au moins que je sois parti avant de me traiter de fou.

À la grande surprise de Kaoru, Kyo fut le premier à le rejoindre, mais ce dernier se contenta d'aller s'étendre sur le sofa. À le voir, le guitariste se sentit un peu mal. Il était vrai que le blond faisait moins d'insomnie qu'avant, mais elles étaient encore assez fréquente, alors chaque nuit où Kyo était capable de s'endormir était un petit miracle en soit.  
-T'as seulement intérêt à ce que ça en valle la peine, sinon t'es mon esclave pour une semaine.  
Fiez-vous sur Kyo pour savoir ce à quoi il était en train de penser et à tourner chaque situation à son propre avantage. Pas qu'il pense que Kyo soit déçu à la fin.  
Les trois autres arrivèrent peu longtemps après, bâillant et se frottant les yeux.  
-Je soutiens que t'es devenu fou Kao.  
-Jamais prétendu le contraire... Mais ça va en valoir la peine, croyez-moi.  
À leur air, ils en étaient bien peu convaincus.  
-Allez, suivez-moi, on sort!

Lorsque Kaoru s'était réveillé pour aller aux toilettes cette nuit-là, il avait vu par la fenêtre de la salle de bain, une véritable tempête de neige.  
Au souvenir des jours où il avait passé enfant à jouer dans la neige, un sourire avait éclairé son visage. Il se souvenait d'une nuit particulière, où avec quelques amis, il avait passé sa nuit dehors d'amusant dans la neige.  
Et quand il avait vu la tempête se calmer, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'aller réveiller les autres.

Kyo, étonnement vu son air encore plus endormi que les autres, c'était à peine s'il ne marchait pas les yeux fermés, fut le premier à remarqué que le monde était maintenant recouvert de blanc.  
-Oh. De la neige.  
Cela sembla réveiller les trois autres qui se mirent à regarder autour d'eux, le même sourire légèrement gamin sur le visage.  
-Je savais pas qu'il était sensé neiger.  
Il les laissa s'émerveiller sur la neige sans rien dire, se contentant de continuer son chemin. Il savait que les autres finiraient par le suivre, si non par manque d'envie, alors à cause de leur curiosité.  
Bien vite, Toshiya le rattrapa et commença à l'interroger, mais il ne faisait que se frapper à quelques réponses bornés.  
-Où est-ce qu'on va?  
-Tu vas voir.  
-C'est loin?  
-Tu vas voir.  
-Pourquoi on va là?  
-Tu vas voir.  
-Pourquoi il fallait y aller de nuit?  
-Tu vas voir.  
Et ainsi de suite.  
Heureusement pour les nerfs de Kaoru, le parc n'était pas situé bien loin de l'appartement et ils y arrivèrent bientôt.  
-C'est ici.  
-C'est juste le parc.  
-Tu nous as réveillés à trois heures du matin pour venir au parc?  
-Ça pouvait pas attendre!  
-Je veux dire...  
Les protestations continuèrent de fuser de toutes parts, les autres ne portant plus vraiment attention à ce que faisait le leader jusqu'à ce que...  
-Hey! Ça va pas la tête!  
... Die reçoive une balle de neige sur la tête.  
Seul le rire de Kaoru lui répondit, ce dernier courant déjà entre les arbres.  
-Attend tu vas voir enfoiré!  
Toshiya joignit Die par esprit de solidarité et bientôt les trois étaient engagé dans une bataille de boule de neige sous le regard quasi exaspéré des deux autres.  
-Ils ont quoi cinq ans?  
-Des fois je me le demande.  
Bien vite, la guerre pris fin, ou c'est ce que cru Kyo et Shinya.  
Malheureusement pour eux, les trois autres s'étaient simplement unifier de manière à les entraîner dans leur jeu et bien vite, ils se retrouvèrent sous des tirs bien nourris et durent aller prendre couvert derrière les arbres.  
-Que se soit gamin ou non, ils vont le regretter. T'es avec moi Kyo?  
-Qu'est-ce que tu crois?  
La bataille de boule de neige fut épique.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent chez eux plusieurs heures plus tard, détrempés, le souffle court, les joues rouges et encore plus endormis qu'ils ne l'avaient été en sortant, ce fut en riant.  
La bataille de boule de neige avec ses multiples alliances et trahisons avait durée longtemps jusqu'à ce que d'un commun accord silencieux ils changent de jeu. Ils n'auraient pas été capable de se souvenir de tout ce qu'ils avaient fait, mais ils ne regrettaient pas d'avoir suivit Kaoru ce matin.  
Ils se changèrent bien vite dans de chauds pyjamas avant de se blottir les uns contre les autres dans le lit, le sommeil reprenant bien vite ses droits sur eux.

_Fin_

S'il y en a qui se demande quelles étaient les mauvaises nouvelles de Kyo dans le bout Tristesse et bien, c'est ce que vous voulez. Ce n'était pas vraiment sur ça que je voulais m'attarder, donc je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé... Bon j'avais bien sûr en tête quelque chose avec sa famille, mais comme je l'ai pas écrit, c'est à vous de voir!

J'espère que vous avez aimé!

Biz!  
Naura!


End file.
